


Not Most Women

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester drags Claudia into his ongoing feud with Cutter in a more literal manner than she had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Most Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



> For knitekat in Fandom Stocking. Fills 'Home Office' on my hellishly old Primeval bingo card.

Striding down the hall in the Home Office, Claudia spied Lester round the corner coming towards her. “Good morning, James, I--” Claudia’s words trailed off as Lester took hold of her arm and dragged her into a closet.

“My goodness!” she said, squinting in the darkness as Lester shut the door behind them.

Lester switched the light on, and as Claudia’s eyes adjusted, she realised they were in a broom closet.

“My apologies,” Lester said, straightening his jacket.

“James,” Claudia said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why have you pulled me into a broom closet?”

“Ah. Well. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.”

“Which is...?”

Lester’s Adam ’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. “It was Cutter, you see.”

“Cutter.”

“Yes. I saw him, and I... Well. I panicked.”

Claudia frowned, counting to five in her head before she spoke. “You panicked.”

“Yes.”

“You saw Cutter and decided that the best course of action was to drag me into a broom closet with you.”

“I’m not certain there was any actual decision-making, actually, it was more of a reflex.” At Claudia’s expression, Lester added, “It does sound ridiculous when you put it like that.”

“That’s because it is ridiculous! Really, James, for all your talk of dealing with children masquerading as adults, you can be the worst of them.”

“What a terrible thing to say, Miss Brown. I believed you respected me, but you have cruelly destroyed that illusion.”

Claudia couldn’t stop herself from smiling a little. “Are you planning on hiding in here all day?”

“Are you so eager to get away from me?”

“No, it’s more that it smells like mould in here.”

Lester pursed his lips. “Yes, I had noticed that. Well, I’m glad it isn’t me you object to, at least. I must say that you are entirely pleasant company for when one finds oneself unexpectedly stuck in a closet.”

Claudia laughed. “How kind of you to say. Was that why you dragged me in here as well? So you wouldn’t be lonely?”

Though Claudia had only been teasing, Lester straightened his cuffs in a nervous gesture. “It wasn’t, ah, shall we say, something I had exactly planned out. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, I’m afraid.”

Somehow Claudia knew that was rubbish. “There was no need for me to be in here as well.”

“Perhaps I was concerned you would tell Cutter where to find me.”

That was a fair point, Claudia was forced to concede. “But that’s not it, is it? You wanted me in here. Oh. Oh, James. If this is your attempt to spend more time with me, it truly leaves something to be desired.”

Lester sighed, as if he had resigned himself to accepting Claudia had seen right through him. “Would you believe that I’m out of practice?”

“Actually, yes. I can believe that.”

Lester had narrowed his eyes, probably assessing whether or not to be offended. “Most women would be pleased to be chosen to share a broom closet with me.”

“Would they indeed?”

“Quite pleased.”

“Well, then, I suppose I’m not most women.” Here Claudia paused to press her hand to Lester’s chest. “But that’s why you like me, isn’t it?”

Before Lester could respond Claudia let herself out, walking back into the bright lights of the Home Office, feeling pleased for a good number of reasons.

**_End_ **


End file.
